TWILIGHT CHAT
by JocastiaTheGreat
Summary: random twilight chat. lots of ideas, but has an actual storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Chat

Introduction: Bella, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice start a band. Kinda cheesy, I know; but that is what I came up with at a moment's notice. Also, if I know anything, it's the Jonas Brothers. I'm sorry but I came up with this story while I was listening to "That's Just the Way We Roll" by the Jonas Brothers when I came up with it so, I decided to honor them by putting a few of their songs in here. Okay, so I would please appreciate it, even if you are not a JB fan, to give it a chance. BTW it's gonna kinda be in chat form.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas brothers or twilight I'M SAD!!!!!!!!!!

Alice has logged on

Edward has logged on

Esme has logged on

Carlisle has logged on

Emmet has logged on

Rosalie has logged on

Bella has logged on

Renesmee has logged on

Jasper has logged on

Edward: Alice, what are u do-

Alice: OMG YOU GUYS WILL NOT BELIVE THIS!!!!!

Bella: u have a new opportunity to shop?

Alice: HOW DID U KNOW?????????

Bella: I had a hunch.

Carlisle: alice, just tell us.

Jasper: tell us or I'll tickle you!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: Ok, we're-

Edward: NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO WAY IN HELL ALICE!!!!!!!!! THERE IS NO WAY WE ARE DOING THAT!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: WHAT IS IT???????

Edward: Alice?

Alice: ok, I had a vision of all of us on a stage, and we were a band!!!!!!!!!!! Singing on Larry King!!!!!!!!!! Rosalie and Bella were lead vocals, Emmet was the drummer, Jasper was on base, I was on the piano, and Renesmee was on the guitar and Carlisle and Esme were our managers!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: Yay!!!

Renesmee: Yay!!!

Bella: WHAT???????

Jasper: Why?

Emmet: alright!!! I'm gonna be a drummer!!!!!!!!!

Alice: I know right?

Carlisle: wait, wait, wait. How are u guys supposed to start a band? U can't go out in the sunlight, remember? And aren't concerts supposed to be, u know, during the daytime?

Edward: not necessarily

Bella: what do u mean?

Edward: I have an idea. IF we do this we could only do night concerts, or midnight concerts.

Alice: Edward, your a genius!!!!

Edward: thanks.

So what do u think? Do u think the Cullen's have a chance at becoming a band? Pease comment and review!!!!!!!


	2. Getting There

Chapter 2

Whew! Its finally up! A special thx to TeamCullenCovenForever, without whom this story would not be up here! She is amazing and wonderful and everything I'm not! Anyway, here's the chapter! I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, get off my back! Sorry it took so long 4 me 2 up load this chapter!

Bella's POV

Weeks went by, and Alice went **absolutely fucking NUTS**. She thought is was just _so fun_ to dress us up into Vegas-worthy outfits absolutely covered in sparkles & sequins, but the outfits were still tasteful. She actually made the whole family take a weekend off so we can work on our 'image'. We went from punk-rock to metal to *shudders* Hannah Montana worthy outfits. And we even had this one outfit that was so out there, the mad hatter would have screamed. I have never wanted to sleep before, but I would take sleeping for a decade, just so I could get away from her. Then, we finally said enough is enough & had a family meeting.

"I think we should just dress in all black and lots of chains!'' boomed Emmett, always the black sheep.

"I think not." Rosalie shot down his optimism.

"Well, what if we take black spray paint, and-"

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" me and Edward chorused, no surprise there.

"Here's an idea, how about we actually work on some music, and then we work on our 'image'? jasper interrupted, finally, some sanity in this conversation.

"Well, that's sounds great Jazz, what have you got?" Edward replied, looking up from his feet.

"Well, when we finished with the chat, I remembered some old songs I wrote when I met Alice, and I figured we could use it. It's a bit country, though, I don't know if we would want to go country, though."

"Jazz, you never told me about any songs, well then, let's hear it!" Alice ran upstairs, grabbing Jasper's old six-string and handing it to him.

"Okay then, here it goes."

He started strumming, soft and slow, and Alice sat down beside him, looking at him the way only lovers could.

_The phone call in the middle of the night, it never came  
She's been walking' on pins and needles waiting' for the phone to ring_

Jasper sang beautifully, slow and deep, and I realized that I had never heard him sing before, he was fantastic.

_To put her mind at ease  
The suns' coming' up and I'm coming' in  
With another I'm sorry, It won't happen again;  
I can't understand why she never ran  
When anybody in their right mind would_

Yeah I'm a hard man to love  
But thank God she does  
Keep holding' on, being strong  
When I'm sorry; just ain't enough  
Soft as silk she stands  
By her barbed wire man  
She's never given up  
I'm A hard man to love

There's a dog house rose that God knows I didn't send soon enough  
Sitting' in the middle of a crippled kitchen table barely standing up from where I kicked it once.  
It ain't pretty enough to make up for me messing' up the only love a man could ever need  
She shines forgiveness from her patient eyes  
I don't see what they see in me

_Yeah I'm a hard man to love  
But thank God she does  
Keep holding' on, being' strong  
When I'm sorry just ain't enough  
Soft as silk she stands  
By her barbed wire man  
She's never given up  
I'm A hard man to love_

But I found someone tough enough to love a man like me  
In spite of the tears she's cried and the time she's tried so hard to love

This hard man to love  
But thank God she does  
Keep holding' on, being' strong  
When I'm sorry just ain't enough  
Soft as silk she stands  
By her barbed wire man  
She's never given up  
I'm A hard man to love

_No she's never given up  
On this hard man to love_

(A/N that's hard man to love, by Kevin Fowler, I recently saw him in concert when I went to the great Texas Balloon Race in Texas, Omg, I had so much fun!)

"Jazz, that was beautiful, I can't believe I have never heard that before! We totally have to do that!" Alice squealed, jumping into Jasper's arms, almost crushing Jasper's guitar, thank goodness for vampire speed.

So, that's my second chapter! And again, a special thx to TeamCullenCovenForever, without who this story would not be up here! She is amazing and wonderful and everything I'm not! I hope you all liked it! And 2 things 1) I need a name 4 their band. But I don't want anything like cullens4eva or like vampires like us, or anything like that. I need a name for a band that's kind of paramore/muse/green day-ish, if you know what I mean. ;) now if u want, I kinda want them 2 have an "entourage" so I need some names, and ill thank u 4 the names the end of the chapter. I'll try 2 get the next 1 up 10X faster than this one. Thanks 4 reading!


End file.
